


Caught

by mandatorily



Series: Caught Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s waited so long to have the house to himself . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Jared’s waited so long to have the house to himself that he’s naked with his hand wrapped around his dick before he even hears Jensen’s car crank. His strokes are fast, tight, because he’s hard all the time when Jensen’s home and he really just needs to get off. The freedom of being alone makes him louder than usual, each pull on his dick wrenching Jensen’s name from his lips. It’s no surprise he doesn’t hear his door open until Jensen’s leaning against the frame, saying, “Fuck me, Jared,” and that’s all it takes to send him over the edge.


End file.
